


A Wrinkle in Time and Space

by fairytailwizard3539



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytailwizard3539/pseuds/fairytailwizard3539
Summary: With the Phoenix at her disposal, Rachel is once more pulled into a world not her own.
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd, Implied Darcy Lewis/James Barnes, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Monica Rambeau, Wanda Maximoff & Simon Williams, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 1





	A Wrinkle in Time and Space

Note: This was supposed to be part of Snapshots, which fills in the moments that didn’t fit in Kaleidoscope. However, really got inspired by the Halloween episode of WandaVision; so, Rachel is returning sooner than I anticipated. Had/have been sporadically working on another Marvel fanfic story first. And this is pretty much going to be a stand-alone, and separate from Snapshots (for the moment and more than likely). And based on the definition, I really hope that I used density right (based on a synonym). One of the words I have never really understood. Meant to have this finished before the Agatha All Along episode, but real life got in the way.

* * *

The ship rocks as she lets gravity release her, hovering in the air. The scream is heard but intelligible. “Keep it steady.” Hope and her niece look to her, “but Katherine can’t hold it together for much longer, she is still barely learning magic after all. Opening her mouth to speak, she halts as she feels the pull. And the whisper that sounds like nothing but garble. Turning her head, “did you hear that?” Rachel Grey and Hope look at each other with uncertainty. Closing her eyes, “there it is again.”

  
Reaching her hand, she lets it pass through Rachel. The state of her intangibility and not having a real body still a bit of an issue, in more than one way. “Don’t worry. We are still working on it. And getting ever closer to finding a way to put you back in your body. But for now, I picked up on it. It is really weak. It is going to take time to figure out where it is coming from.” “GUARDIAN, THERE IS NO TIME FOR THAT! I CAN’T HOLD IT MUCH LONGER! IT’S NOW OR NEVER; AND YOUR DECISION AND YOURS ALONE, MOTHER!” The ship rocks again from the attack; but before she can respond, the pull is a bit firmer. She has no choice but to go with it.

* * *

The whiteness is blinding. Looking at her hands before dropping them, she looks around. The energy vibrating resonates with her. Turning she sees a small arc appear, the occupants the only other colors in this place. The blur coming from the multitude of colors begins to come into focus more as she makes her way to it. Within an arm’s length, its occupants are still hazy enough. The cry of distress managing to cut through, “MOM! MOM!”

Letting herself become dense, her feet touch the sidewalk soundlessly. The pull is now so strong she looks to be faced with one of her sister’s; and some of their family. The mystery branches further upon seeing him, “…They think he is dying.” “It’s fine. Your mom will take care of it.” “Rachel?!” “Do what you have to, we will discuss things later.” Not wanting to distract her would-be sister, she takes the environment in further.

The two boys now standing in front of their uncle, looking at her. “Pietro.” “Hello, do I know you?” Distracted by another surge of energy, she turns her head in its direction. Turning back, she is faced by Pietro being grey and filled with bullet holes. And the boys nowhere to be seen. “I see.” If she could cry, she would, “oh my dear sister, not again.” The three reappear just as they were as if nothing had occurred.

* * *

“Oh, Wanda, you really didn’t think you were the only…” Letting gravity drag her down, she touches the cement beneath them. The cruelest smile appearing on her face, “hands off, bitch!” Striking Harkness, who is left no choice but to recoil. The fear at this knowledge unable to be masked from her face. “Who?” “Come now, you didn’t really think you were the only magical being to exist.” Feeling the presence working past her defenses, Rachel lets the power engulf her as Agatha is able to glimpse things not meant for her.

“Interesting.” The purple energy begins to engulf her. “Nice try. But it won’t work.” The energies mingle before white electricity surrounds Guardian. The screams ripped from her. “You may be winning due to my not being the person I used to be; but I am not without allies. This was your second and last warning.” Outstretching, Rachel focuses the last bit of coherence she can manage before the pain becomes too great. A man of ethereal, purple and red energy appears as well does a bird made of flames; that cries out before entering her victim. Followed by a man with long blonde hair welding an axe with blue lightning surrounding him.

Yellow and red energy engulf the red head, as the white electricity dispenses. Opening her eyes, Agatha sees flames reflected in the woman’s eyes. As her voice changes, “Rachel Summers warned you. Hands off, bitch. No one hurts those we care about.” The bird of flames exits her; hovering by her shoulder. “You felt them as well. Get him first, then bring them to me.” The miniature bird leaves the group behind, following its master’s bidding.

  
“Nice try, Harkness. Though, you are the first to try to harness the power I wield.” “Let’s see about that. Aren’t you tired of all that pain and suffering, Rachel Summers?!” The white electricity appears, increasing its embrace; as Rachel is forced to her knees. Her head tilts back as screams are ripped through her once more. “RACHEL?!” Pushing against it, Rachel moves her head down, the grimace evident that the pain hasn’t subsided, just as a bullet stops right in front of Agatha. “…burn it down. I’ll burn it all down, to the ground, wretched beings.”

  
“Rachel?!” The red and yellow energy anchor Rachel enough, as she raises her head. Her pupils nothing but red at this point. “You, humans, and your need for power. I have known many like you, Agatha Harkness. You wish to control me. And may have worked for the briefest of moments with my preferred host; but no one can control me. Rachel Summers doesn’t forgive you for hurting those she cares about. Nor does she for trying to use her pain against her and what her memories represent. If it is power, you seek. It is power you shall have.”

  
The fire bird lands in front of the newcomers, before morphing into a version of Rachel. “Darcy Lewis, Monica Rambeau, Pietro Maximoff and James Barnes, I am leaving you to get to safety. Take Vision.” “But you are going to need help.” “If you really think I am going to leave my sister.” “They are right, Rachel. You didn’t bring us here, expecting us to turn tail.” “I would never expect that. But I brought you here, because I know I can trust you to protect them, Barnes; while Thor, Simon and I handle this interloper.”

  
“Darcy, please. I would never forgive myself if something happens to you.” Lewis nods at Thor’s words. Wanda rushes Rachel. “This is my fault. I really can’t leave you to deal with the consequences.” Wrapping her arm around her sister, as Wanda lays her head against her shoulder. “My children. My babies are gone. I.?!” Putting her hand on Wanda’s shoulder before gently pushing back, “Wanda Maximoff, there is nothing to worry about. I will find them. You must leave now.” The Phoenix finishes as James leans his rifle against her shoulder, “hey doll!” He says, nearing the brunette.

  
“I’m staying.” Monica insists. “Fine. But if your lack of controlling your powers get in the way, you are on your own.” The purple energy surges forward, as Rachel barely manages to stop it. “You and yours sure do talk a lot. It was becoming boring and tedious.” “Well, I apologize for us no longer amusing you. Let me correct that for you.”

  
Monica lands in front of her, before being blasted through the sky. The energy that is Simon catches her; as Rachel creates a vortex of fire that shuts him, Monica and Thor out. “Rachel, don’t do this.” Ignoring him, “clearly, Wanda nor I have been able to put the fear of god into you.” “Oh, honey. I have met scarier demons than you.” “I assure, Agatha Harkness. You haven’t experienced a nightmare the likes of me.”

  
Rachel’s energy spikes before she hovers in the air; her hands glowing before coiling them into fists. “Time’s up and the game is over, Agnes.” Grabbing Agatha by the nape of her neck, Rachel holds the shirt material in her hand before hovering in the air, purple energy flying haphazardly through the air, not able to hit it’s intended target. The two rocketing through the sky, the next moment.

The halt is abrupt. If gravity’s property were applicable, Agatha would be experiencing whip lash. Forced to take in the magnitude of the stars and planets within their proximity, “did any of these demons you mentioned ever show you such a sight?” “If this is meant to scare me, I am still not impressed.” “You will be. The last one I did this too wasn’t easily rattled either. But he realized his mistake too late. Before I do this, I do have to thank you. I had been a shell of myself. Forced to be a living ghost; whatever you did to me fixed that. Enjoy your journey especially since you no longer will have my protection. And give Wyndgarde my regards, you will surely come across him eventually. Good luck surviving on your magic alone, out here.” Releasing Harkness, Rachel hovers in the air watching as the vastness of space take root, sucking Agatha down into its abyss as she begins to fall down. The red energy encasing her to a certain degree assuring she attempting to escape is not easy if not possible.

Hovering in the air, her friends and family get closer. “Rachel!” “Red!” “Rachel!” “I am fine. She won’t be a problem for the foreseeable future, if ever. “James Barnes, I won’t force things on you. I am giving Darcy Lewis to you as a form for my rejection. What you do beyond that is up to you?” Now, let me focus on other matters.” The red and yellow energy blazes upward as Rachel closes her eyes. “What is she doing?”

  
“Shh, be quiet. She is trying to find the twins, Monica.” “If anyone can, she will be able to.” James, Vision and Darcy remain quiet. Rachel brings her hand out, stretching in the right, direction. Opening her eyes, the energy is nothing but yellow this time. “I am unable to feel them. I’m sorry, Vision, Wanda. But the Billy and Thomas Maximoff that you knew are no more.” The tears flow freely from Wanda as Pietro and Vision remain on either side of her; tears breaking their barriers, running from the corner of their eyes, as James, Monica and Darcy look away, giving them the best semblance of privacy.

  
Simon, Rachel and Thor turn to the slight change they feel. “Monica?” “I felt that as well.” “Wanda?” “No, what did you feel? Was it them?” Seeing that there is no one behind them, their guess is futile. The disappointment isn’t hidden from their faces. “Mom? Dad?” Seeing that Wanda’s grip on Vision tightens, Rachel turns to see two young men. One with brown hair, dressed in red and blue. The other with white hair, dressed in green, with white bolts of lightning adorning his clothing.

  
“Hello, William Kaplan, Thomas Shepherd.” “Tommy, Billy.” “Hello!” Rachel moves toward them as the others remain where they are. A green creature appears out of nowhere before perching itself on William’s shoulder, as a string of flames are thrust out of its mouth. “Well, hello there. What is this?” The creature’s wings flap at Rachel’s acknowledgment. More flames following, “that is weird. You are the first being he has liked besides Tommy and I.

  
And don’t know what he is exactly? He just appeared one day. I just consider him my familiar, Aunt Rachel, right?!” “Does he have a name?” “Since he reminds me of a stuffed animal, bear. I call him Teddy. Or in Tommy’s view, Hulking since he can change shape.” The creature cries out, flapping his wings. Rachel holds her hands out, which Teddy takes for the invitation it is. Crying out as he lands in them, a smirk appears on her face.

  
“Is that so?!” “He spoke to you. What did he say?” Holding Teddy closer, “wouldn’t you like to know.” “He never speaks to me or Tommy.” “But of course, he does. Neither of you ever bother to acknowledge it for what it is. What I will tell you is that his name isn’t Teddy or Hulking; it’s Dorrek. And that he is glad he finally found someone who gave him a home. He wandered for the longest time, ever since the majority of his race was decimated. And their planet destroyed. He heard your cries, Billy. It’s what drew him to this planet, you. Now go on, I will keep him with me. They are waiting for you.”

  
The twins walk past them, their energy barely contained at being reunited with their parents and uncle. As well as meeting their other uncle they hadn’t been aware of until now. Dorrek moves again, perching on her head, crying out once more. “I know. Earth definitely possesses its own type of beauty. And you don’t have to worry about being accepted, you couldn’t find humans more open and welcoming then those of this family; as well those that aren’t present. But that is for another time and place.”


End file.
